


The Government of Britain

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Yummy Holmes boys, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother needed him, and Sherlock loved to be needed by his brother.</p>
<p>Today's yummy "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Government of Britain

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, apologies for the extraordinarily sucky title (and last line)
> 
> Hopefully, it won't detract from the overall yumminess!

Sherlock walked gracefully through the silent rooms of the Diogenes.  
Mycroft had summoned him there.   
That could only mean one thing.   
His brother needed him, and Sherlock _loved_ to be needed by his brother.

He knocked softly on the door, pushing it open without waiting for a response.

"Sherlock." Mycroft looked up from his desk, smiling as he pressed a hand on the lid of his laptop, closing it firmly.

Sherlock nodded. 

While talking was allowed in Mycroft's room at the exclusive club, Sherlock was not permitted to do so. Mycroft had made that very clear.  
Remaining mute, he glided across the room, kneeling by the over-sized leather office chair as Mycroft swung himself round to face his brother.

Mycroft lowered his hand to Sherlock's head, threading his fingers through the soft, dark curls. 

Sherlock raised his eyes to meet his brother's, asking wordlessly,

_"Please, Mycroft. May I?"_

A single nod from Mycroft was all that Sherlock needed, and he lifted his hands, deftly undoing his brother's trousers and freeing his already hardened cock from its formal "British Government" clothing prison.

Sherlock felt his heart rate quicken in anticipation, as he slowly and deliberately wrapped his soft lips around his brother's cock.

Mycroft groaned.

This was what he needed: To forget.   
To forget all the stresses of the government of Britain.


End file.
